


Guarding You

by Fighting_for_Creativity, Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [32]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'Undercover', Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton Trolls People, College Student Rhodey, College Student Tony Stark, Dorks, Fade to black sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pining, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Violence, betrayel, creep tries to creep on Tony, mentioned dog, slices of life, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: As Tony Stark always managed to get rid of the bodyguards Howard sends, the older Stark decided to try a different agency, one he knew had specialized bodyguards.The man he ends up hiring seems competent enough.James "Bucky" Barnes gets a job which leads him back to college. He might or might not gets into trouble with his neighbors Tony Stark and Rhodey Rhodes.And those troubles might lead to something neither of the three could have anticipated.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Ironhusbands Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	1. En Garde

**Author's Note:**

> This collab became a thing. It grew because it was so much fun to write!  
> (We started with WinterIron, whops)
> 
> We hope you guys have as much fun reading it as we had writing it!
> 
> J:
> 
> ### Ducky, my dearest,
> 
> thank you for asking me to do this with you! I'm very happy we did it and managed to fill as many Bingo squares as we did. It was really fun and I am looking forward to so many more projects together~  
> Next time I try to write in your preferred tense ;-)  
> (Bingo Fill in the notes below)

So Howard Stark is paying for your college?” Sam asked. "And you're going to MIT? How is that a bad thing?"

"I'm hired to babysit his manchild son," Bucky grumbled. "I have to be his 'friend' so that he doesn't try to get me fired." 

“And you think that will work out? C’mon Barnes, we all know you’re not the friendliest sunshine out there,” In moments like this, Bucky wondered why he was friends with Sam Wilson and Clint Barton.

“Stop it. Bucky is one of the best men there is! I’m sure if one person can deal with the Stark brat, it’s Bucky.” 

That was the reason because his idiotic best friend Steve Rogers was friends with those as well, and maybe because they all worked for the same company.

“Aw, Cap, you and your man crush are always so cute.” Here was Natalia. Why Natalia constantly broke into the boys' locker room of their bodyguard agency, was a mystery. 

The chorus of “Hey Nat.” wasn’t even a surprised one so often this occurred. The one person who didn’t greet Natalia was Rumlow. “Great. Romanov, when will you learn that this is the man’s changing room.”

Natalia tapped herself thoughtfully on her chin before replying, “Hm, let me think… Ok, never. When will you, Rumlow, learn that in an agency like ours gender separation doesn’t exist?”

Rumlow gritted his teeth and left the room, clearly hating that Natalia got one up on him.

Shaking his head Clint claps Natalia playfully on the shoulder, “Not everyone here knows the agency’s philosophies by heart as you do, Nat. Ease up.”

In the next moment, the blonde found himself on his back on the floor, Natalia pinning him beneath her. “Well, those who are here as long as Rumlow should. And you need to work on your reflexes.”

Her grin was audible and Bucky couldn’t help and join in the teasing and bantering developing after. He was aware that Natalia had manipulated the situation so that the attention had been drawn away from him. Bucky preferred it that way.

++++++

Rhodey knew that Tony loved him dearly. Heck, how everyone else couldn’t see it was beyond the young college student. It was evident in every single thing Tony did or didn’t do around Rhodey.

Everytime the younger man made sure not to wake Rhodey when he came from a lab binge. Tony attempted to make Rhodey breakfast over and over to make him breakfast, mostly resulting in Rhodey trying to salvage it and Tony pouting. Rhodey was one of the only people Tony was vulnerable around. Rhodey could go on for ages and would still find things to list that showed how much Tony loved his ‘honeybear’.

Out of that love alone, Rhodey endured the one thing he hated most about Tony.

“I can’t believe him!” The genius was currently pacing their small sitting area, exclaiming his disbelief and displeasure about Howard Stark. The one thing Rhodey hated about Tony was Howard Stark and the man’s behavior towards Tony. It left the smaller man raw and hurt, left him for the wolves to dig their teeth in, and more often than not it was only Rhodey who picked up the pieces. Every goddamn time hurt and sliced into the black man’s soul.

“Another of those idiots? LIke hell I let myself be confined to the dorm! Wasn’t that idiot Lang not bad enough? Sure that guy had some smart ideas, shouldn’t be a bodyguard that guy, better off in science, don’t you think, Rhodey?- Anyway, I can’t!”

Rhodey had had enough of the ramble born of anger. The next time Tony was close enough, Rhodey took the smaller man’s wrist gently into his hand. “Tones.”

The nickname was spoken barely louder than a whisper. Gently stopping the genius in his tracks, making brown eyes focus solely on Rhodey. It made Rhodey feel humbled and honored. Made him believe he can do everything, achieve everything in the world because Tony looked at him like he could. ‘ _Gosh, will I ever get used to this?_ ’ 

Deep down James hoped he wouldn’t ever. Because getting used to being Tony’s sole focus, to feeling like he could do everything, would make James not better than all those who had used Tony and then discarded him. After Bain and Stone, James had sworn that there wouldn’t be anyone like them in Tony’s life again, as long as he was around at least. 

Yes, Rhodey understood why Howard Stark had decided to send out bodyguards after the whole thing with Bain, it didn’t mean Rhodey liked the situation any better than Tony did.

“Ok Tones, here’s what we gonna do.”

For dramatics, Rhodey waited for a heartbeat and another before continuing, “We look into the guy he hires next, because we both know he will, and then we devise a strategy against the new one,” And then, just because he could he added with a wink, “Especially if that one wants to kick me out of my own dorm as well.”

The resulting chuckle from Tony was well worth the exaggerated way he had presented the ‘strategy’. Still holding Tony’s wrist let him experience first hand how fast Tony relaxes after that. The rest of their night Rhodey and Tony chilled, a physics book here, a blueprint there, chips bowl in the middle of their mess.

The next few weeks nothing happened and somehow Rhodey started to think that maybe, just maybe Howard Stark had seen reason.

But if Howard Stark and Tony Stark had one thing in common, how Rhodey had to experience painfully, it was their bullheadedness.

  
  


++++++

  
  


Tony got to his first class of the morning and saw a new student sitting in the middle of the classroom. He took his normal seat by the wall and kept an eye on the new guy. It wasn’t the first time Howard sent someone his age to babysit him. The new guy never looked at him once and participated in the class just like everyone else. He shook his head and thought nothing of it.

He started to get suspicious, though, when the same guy was sitting in the back of his next class! No one has the same schedule unless it’s rigged, right? The guy must have felt the weight of his stare because he looked up at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. Ahh, so he was a good actor. Ok. Tony shook his head. He would figure him out somehow.

  
  


When Tony got back to his dorm, he flopped down on the couch beside Rhodey. “I think Howard hired another bodyguard.”

  
  


“What makes you think that?” Rhodey asked, focusing on his tablet. 

  
  


“Well, there’s this new guy in ALL of my classes, Rhodey. Every. Single. Fucking. One. How do you explain that, huh?”

  
  


“I’m in the same classes as Carol,” Rhodey reminded him. “It’s not that uncommon, you know?”

  
  


Tony fumed. “I swear. If I see him somewhere else that he’s not supposed to be, I’m going to drag him to Howard myself…”

  
  


“Ok, sure. You do that, Tones.” Rhodey finally looked up from his tablet. “Want to grab some Thai food?”

  
  


Tony quickly agreed and grabbed his coat. The first one out the door, he stopped short when he saw his new neighbor. “You. fucking piece of pushover shit!” He yelled, and the guy stepped back.  
  
“I’m sorry. Have I done something to offend you?” He asked challengingly.

  
  


Rhodey stepped between them. “This the guy, Tony?” Tony nodded. “I’m sorry. Tony’s being a little paranoid. His father sends bodyguards to watch him, and he doesn’t take kindly to that.” Rhodey explained. Tony gasped. Rhodey, you traitor!

  
  


“Yea, well he should stop attacking every single person he suspects. I’d rather not have to worry about being killed every time I get home.” The man crossed his unfairly muscled arms. 

  
  


“Do you know Howard Stark?” Tony blurted out. He wanted to smack himself.

  
  


The guy raised an eyebrow. “Yea? Hasn’t everyone?”

  
  


Yea. Stupid question. “Whatever. Sorry for accosting you. But if I find out that Howard hired you!” Tony lifted a warning finger. Rhodey groaned and pulled Tony away, yelling. “Sorry!”

  
  


“He’s good. He’s good.” Tony fumed. “Too bad he can’t hide any texts or payment records from me.”

“Tony.” Rhodey seemed to have this conversation with him every time Tony found the new bodyguard. “Maybe it’s a good thing that there’s someone else here looking out for you. What do you think Howard would do if you just went with it?”

  
  


“He can’t send someone to watch me, then pat himself on the back for good parenting. I won’t let him. Everyone he hires is just as messed up as he is, so I won’t have any qualms about getting them fired.” Tony is angry. 

  
  


Rhodey sighed like he always did. “I get you. We’ll keep an eye on this guy, ok? But no more attacking him. We don’t need another complaint from a neighbor. They might actually kick us out this time.”  
  
  
“Kick out a Stark? From MIT?” Tony laughed humorlessly. 

  
  


“Let’s just wait it out. They always tend to reveal themselves at some point. Hey, maybe this guy’s a good one.” 

  
  


“If you’re not with me, then you’re against me!” Tony intoned, somberly. 

  
  


Rhodey shot back. “Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.” 

  
  


“You will try…” Tony replied, and they both laughed. “Ahh, good old Anakin.”

  
  


“One of the better Star Wars movies.”

  
  


“More like the best,” Tony announces with finality. “Want to head back? I want to meet my new neighbor. We can stop past the Cheesecake Factory and bring him a slice of cheesecake.”

  
  


Rhodey shook his head. He could see the wheels turning in Tony’s head. 

+++++++

Bucky just got out of the shower when there was a knock on his door. “If this is one more frat boy asking me to come party…” He growled. “ONE MINUTE!” He yelled as he slipped on a pair of pants. Four or five different frat guys had come up asking him to join their frat because he looked the part. Funnily enough, he could fit into the “Chad” frat, the “hipster” frat, the ROTC frat, and another one that he couldn't remember. Bucky threw open the door. “Can I help… oh it’s you again. Did you come to kill me?” He asked sarcastically. 

  
  


“Meep.” Was all the Stark kid could say. He holds up a container. 

  
  


The black man behind him, James Rhodes, if he remembered right from his briefing, spoke up. “If Tony wasn’t flustered by your rippling pectorals or whatever he’d say, I’m sure he would be telling you that he’s sorry for attacking you. He bought you a piece of cheesecake as an apology. Would you like to join us for dessert?”

  
  


_What the hell. Why not._ Bucky figured he would at least be able to scope out Stark’s room if needed. “Umm… sure. Let me just get a shirt on first.”

  
  


“I mean, you don’t _have_ to.” Of course, that’s when Stark decided to speak. 

Bucky shook his head. “I think you’d like that too much. Hold on a quick second.” Going back to his room, he pulled on a T-shirt. Following the others to their room, he was amazed at the sight. They had three bots just rolling around the living room. “Holy shit. This is amazing!” 

‘ _Yeah, I’m a nerd. Sue me_.’

  
  


“Isn’t it?” Tony commented. “So, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Hi, I’m Tony Stark, and this is my Honeybear, my Platypus, James Rhodes, but his name is Rhodey. These bots are DUM-E, U, and BUTTERFINGERS. They’re pretty much natural disasters…” 

  
Rhodey cut in with a “Like their dad.”

  
  


“...but I love them all the same. Thank you, Rhodey. I’m glad they imprinted on me, not you. No one wants boring robots who follow _the rules_.” Tony patted Rhodey’s cheek. “Also, J, say hi.”

  
  


_Hello Sir._ A voice from the ceiling made Bucky lookup.

“That’s JARVIS. My AI. He’s not fully complete, but he’ll be done by the time I graduate.” 

  
  


Bucky was speechless. “Wow… this… Amazing, Tony. Anyways, nice to meet you both. I’m James Barnes, but my friends all call me Bucky. So, you can call me that if you want.  
  
  
“Ok,” Rhodey agreed as Tony snorted. “Bucky? Why? Do they hate you? Are you like a bucking bronco? Where’s the correlation here?”

  
  


“My middle name is Buchanan. My best friend named me Bucky when we were kids. It stuck, I guess.” 

  
  


“No offense to your friend, but that’s a stupid-ass name, and I won’t stand for it. I will call you ‘James’ on serious occasions. Any other time, we shall see.”

  
  


“Tones, don’t you think it’s a little rude to make fun of a guy’s name that you’re trying to make amends with?” Rhodey wondered.

  
  


Tony batted at him. “I think it’s rude that he decided to let his friend name him Bucky. Like Buck _y_? Bucky, Bucky, Bucky wants a little fucky,” He singsonged. “Sorry, just can’t take him seriously.”

  
  


Bucky burst out laughing. “Well, I have never seen such contempt for my name before. Sure, whatever, call me what you want as long as it’s not your fairy godmother or something like that.”

  
  


“Note to self: never call Buckyboo ‘your fairy godmother or something like that,’” Tony murmured. “What about Jamie, Jamifer, Mr. Hotpants? I like Jamie. I have a Rhodey and a Jamie.” He sang softly, as if to himself. 

  
  


Bucky could feel his defenses falling as he knew that Tony Stark is just his type. “Only if I can call you ‘Snark’ sometimes.” 

  
  


“You got it.” Tony reached out his hand to shake, while Rhodey sat back in horror.  
  
  
“Now there’s two of them.” He groaned.

+++++++

  
  
Bucky left not long after they finished their cheesecake. Rhodey turned to Tony. “Still think he’s a bodyguard?”

  
  


“He’s too hot for Howard to hire. Howard knows I’d try to sleep with him off the bat. Isn’t that what he’s here to stop?” Tony grinned. “No matter what, we’ll find out in a little bit. Jamie gave me his phone number so JARVIS is hacking it. He can tell us if he’s been in contact with Howard at all.”

  
  


_Pardon my interruption, Sir, but I have all his text threads. Do you want his bank information as well?_

“Thanks, J. No, just check to see if he has received any payments from Howard or SI.” 

  
  


_He has not._

  
  


“See? All that for nothing.” Rhodey spread his hands.

  
  


Tony smiled. He liked Jamie.

++++++

Bucky knew Tony was suspicious. From what Howard had told him, Tony would try to hack into whatever he could to make sure Bucky is not a hired guard. So, he opened two bank accounts. He has two phone numbers, making sure his friends know to _never_ mention his current job in the texts to his new number. He felt like he was living in Witness Protection.

  
  


Apparently finding Bucky squeaky clean, Tony opened up to him quickly. He has heard of the infamous Stark parties where things got out of hand quickly, and he has even gone to a few, but it seems to Bucky that Tony is only throwing those parties because he thought that is what was expected of him. Tony spent most of his weekends in his private labs or in his dorm room. Bucky couldn’t fault him for that. College parties were the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Fills:
> 
> **TSBFlash**  
>  Title: Guarding You - Chapter1: En Garde  
> Collaborators: Fighting_for_Creativity, Ducky  
> Card Number: 019 (FfC) & 016 (Ducky)  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006  
> Square: Howard Stark (FfC), Bodyguard AU (Ducky)  
> Ship: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Warning: alcohol use, canon typical violence (later chapters) fade to black sex  
> Summary: As Tony Stark always managed to get rid of the bodyguards Howard sends, the older Stark decided to try a different agency, one he knew had specialized bodyguards.
> 
> The man he ends up hiring seems competent enough.
> 
> James "Bucky" Barnes gets a job which leads him back to college. He might or might not gets into trouble with his neighbors Tony Stark and Rhodey Rhodes. 
> 
> And those troubles might lead to something neither of the three could have anticipated.  
> Word Count: 2585
> 
> ~~~~~~  
>  ** _BBB_**  
>  Title: Guarding You - Chapter1: En Garde  
> Collaborator: J_Gun_I, Ducky  
> Square Filled: Y2 Bodyguard (for Fighting_for_Creativity)  
> Ship: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Summary: As Tony Stark always managed to get rid of the bodyguards Howard sends, the older Stark decided to try a different agency, one he knew had specialized bodyguards.
> 
> The man he ends up hiring seems competent enough.
> 
> James "Bucky" Barnes gets a job which leads him back to college. He might or might not gets into trouble with his neighbors Tony Stark and Rhodey Rhodes. 
> 
> And those troubles might lead to something neither of the three could have anticipated.  
> Word Count: 2585
> 
> ~~~~  
>  _SBB_  
>  Title: Guarding You - Chapter1: En Garde  
> Collaborator Name: Ducky, J_Gun_i  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006/  
> Square Filled: O3 Nerd (Ducky)  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags & Triggers: AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Summary: As Tony Stark always managed to get rid of the bodyguards Howard sends, the older Stark decided to try a different agency, one he knew had specialized bodyguards.
> 
> The man he ends up hiring seems competent enough.
> 
> James "Bucky" Barnes gets a job which leads him back to college. He might or might not gets into trouble with his neighbors Tony Stark and Rhodey Rhodes. 
> 
> And those troubles might lead to something neither of the three could have anticipated.  
> Word Count: 2585


	2. Guard Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky complains about his job and realizes that he _might_ have a crush on a certain genius. But that was impossible, right?

Bucky was looking forward to meeting adults, actual adults and not college wanna be adults, for once in a while. Playing at the college kid gig, had worn him out and more than once he had thought he lost one or two brain cells to the stupidity called business major. God, when he set the classes, he had thought that business would be a piece of cake, after all everyone told you as long as you can do math you survive the class. Well, that was so untrue, Bucky didn’t even find words to describe it.

If he was honest, most of the classes were more difficult than he had thought and without Tony, he probably would have failed Business by now. And didn’t that grate on his nerves. He had to rely on his targe- his charge- to pull through college. Thankfully the smaller man didn’t made Bucky feel stupid or inferior, not like Mr. Stark Senior had. 

Nonetheless, Bucky was looking forward to seeing his real friends again. They decided to meet at a bar a couple of streets away from the Agency’s closest hideout. How and why a bodyguard agency needed hideouts throughout the country was beyond Bucky’s paygrade. 

The bar was clean and relatively empty for a Friday early night. He slendered towards a familiar redhead, Natalia the first person he spots. “Seats all taken?”

“Nyt. I think we saved one for our elusive college friend.”

“Huh, elusive. Well, lucky me I’m in college and your friend, scoot over Romanov.”

The smirk she threw him was challenging and so was her reply, “Make me.”

Before Bucky could start, Steve and Sam came back from the bar, the evidence in their hands.

“Bucky! Great you made it. Was wondering if you got held back.”

“What Steve actually wants to say is, he worries you’re taking pleasure in being a college kid and enjoying your life with frat house parties.”

Steve sputtered at that, nearly dropping the drinks he brought over, as he set them down. “Not cool Sam. That’s totally not what I meant.”

“You think, Steve. We know better!” and with Clint who pushed his way next to Natalia his very strange friend group was complete. 

Often Bucky thought that only snark and the common friend being Steve held them all together, but in the end, it was nice to have people to banter with. So, he slid into the booth, ignoring Clint’s and Sam’s protests as he took the only other back to the wall place. Natalia smirked before shoving a shot glass into his hand. 

Soon everyone settled and the first round of drinks was drunk. Then a second was ordered and they started to catch up. Clint recounted one of his strange supermarket encounters. Somehow, a lot of people assumed that because Clint’s dog was adorable, Clint had a family sitting at home waiting for him. That was true for yet another elderly woman who had apparently been scolding her own grandchild for not being married yet and: “Look at that fine man there, with the dog. A man like that surely has family at home, an all doting wife and lovely kids waiting for their dad and dog to return.” 

Clint usually would ignore such things, but not this time. This time the idiot had taken out his phone, called Sam of all people and half yelled into the phone, “Sammy, boy, honey, I’m coming later to dinner today. Lucky is having a reaction to elderly pompous people around. I should see if I can bring you the BBQ you adrose so much, Samuel!”

The lady, according to Clint, turned ashen in the face and looked at her grandson with wide eyes. The guy had just grinned so brightly, Clint winked at him and left.

“Why that bastard has to pull me into his shenanigans I would like to know!” Sam mock complained and flipped a nacho, wherever those came from, at Clint. 

“Well, I couldn’t call Nat at that moment and mister right and white over there would have blushed like a virgin when I’d call him honey, see he’s already turning red and stammering.”

Steve was indeed stammering. Bucky shook his head. If there was one thing he could rely on from his best friend, it was that he stayed consistently socially inept. Heck, even Nat had given up on loosing up Steve and find him a nice girlfriend.

After a small tale from Sam and Nat, both currently hired to protect some wanna be tech business man, all eyes turned to Bucky. Gulping down a big swig of his third- or was it fourth?- beer, he started to complain, “Ya guys wouldn’t believe the shit the college teaches. Everyone tells ya, you’re fine with maths in business and some big words. Let me tell ya, you’re not. And don’t get me started on physics. I love science god damn, but that shit is way beyond me. All those stupid kids partying all weekend long and then lament when they fail a test? I feel like my IQ dropped since I started that job.”

“That’s all nice and all that-”, Clint interrupted, “But what we really wanna know is, how is Stark doing? Read he’s still alive. I wonder if I have to cut my loss at the betting pool.”

“Betting pool?”

Sam answered that question, “You don’t think we didn’t start betting if you would kill him or he gets you killed. I bet that you’d kill him in the first three months. So do me a favor and reach the end of your patience soon, yeah?”

Wouldn’t Bucky have as good a self control as he had, his jaw would have dropped, especially when even Steve admitted to having joined that shit.

“Fuck you guys. Stark is. Well he’s such a nerd, you wouldn’t believe it. And a nosy fucker at that. All loud and harsh. Constantly barking about his genius. Always styled and ironed like an all grown up. That’s how he acts at those parties anyway. Then there is this side of him, he’s always working on a project or another. Repairing bibs and bobs, teasing Rhodes, his best friend and roommate. He’s more or less just another kid, actually. ‘m thinking he had responsibility thrust upon him way too soon and made into the media love child. He’s annoying about a lotta things, yet helped me out in a couple of classes to catch up and get that shit they teach. He can be surprisingly patient if he wants to.”

Swirling the beer in his glass Bucky smiled to himself before continuing, “First day that fucker was on to me. Accosted me in the hallway. If not for Rhodes he’d probably taken a swig at me. Feisty little shit that one. End of it all was that he invited me to cheesecake and we swapped numbers. Oh- Stevie, he hates the name Bucky. Thinks my friends don’t like me for that name alone. Even made a rude rhythm outta it. He ended it all with saying he’d call me something else and I just retorted with, only if I can call him Snark. So that’s that idiot’s name now. He’s such a punk.”

When Bucky looked up from his glass, his friends eyed him suspiciously. Well, Natalia and Stevie did, while Sam and Clint simply roared about Snark and agreed that they hate him so they call him Bucky forever. 

  
  


“Clint,” Natalia’s smooth voice filled Bucky with a sense of foreboding. “Take Sam with you and get us a new round, add shots this time.”

“Nataaaha, why?”, whined the pet owner. Before Natalia answered, they all could hear Clint yelp and then curse. Bucky had felt the shifting from Nat’s legs. Side-eying her, she simply smirked and Clint got up, grabbing a laughing Sam with him.

As soon as both were out of earshot, Natalia and Steve rounded on him. 

“Punk huh?” Surprisingly it was Steve who started in an all teasing tone. 

Bucky simple shrugged. He was well aware that his friends would tease him now no matter what he’d say. 

“Nicknames, Barnes, really? Getting handsy yet?”

“Excuse you? I can’t stand him.”

“Oh really now? Bucky that sounded different to me,” Stevie, that asshole sported a shit eating grin, “Sounding more like admiring his genius and how much he helped you.”

“Shut it, Punk.”

“Ah! See, you only call people Punk you love, like me, Jerk.”

“Says who?”

“Me!”

“Got any proof for that, asshole?”

“Hm~plenty at home. Called a photobook, Bucks.” Steve shouldn’t be allowed to sound so smug. Natalia’s sing-song voice didn’t help the matter, “You know Barnes, the only thing missing in that recount would have been you waxing poetry about Stark’s hands or eyes or lips or co-”

“You’re so vulgar, Natalia! There is nothing going on and there won’t be anything. So shut your trap, both of you. Cuz, do I have to remind you, I get paid to be nice to that punk. Don’t ya thin’ that’s kinda a dick move? Trying to get into anyone’s pants- oh shut it Nat. I know you had done it in the past while protecting someone or whatever you do. But I kinda aren’t you, obviously. So shove it. I take money from Stark senior to protect Snark junior, not to bang him.”

Natalia raised her hands peacefully, showing that for now she would let it rest. Stevie though looked thoughtful, and Bucky hated it. He felt like he did something wrong, like he broke a law or something like that. His throat went dry and no matter how much more beer he drank, it didn’t help. Maneuvering himself out of the booth, he mumbles a low, “Be back.” and stormed to the restroom. He stared at his reflection, ignoring the graffiti all around him. 

He stared at himself, taking in how flustered he looked. Another brunet, shorter than him came in and for a moment Bucky hoped it to be Tony, as irrational as it was. That's when he startled and stared into his eyes. Because for a moment he  _ wished _ it to be Tony. He wanted Tony to know his real self. Which was a red flag. He was tiptoeing on the friendship territory and that was a no go between client and bodyguard. The only thing worse was a romantic relationship.

Thank god, that Bucky had never fallen in love before. He surely wouldn’t start now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Fills:
> 
> TSBFlash  
> Title: Guarding You - Chapter 2: Guard Your Heart  
> Collaborators: Fighting_for_Creativity, Ducky  
> Card Number: 019 (FfC)  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006  
> Square: Roommate/Neighbor (FfC)  
> Ship: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Warning: alcohol use, canon typical violence (later chapters) fade to black sex  
> Summary: Bucky complains about his job and realizes that he _might_ have a crush on a certain genius. But that was impossible, right?  
> Word Count: 1700
> 
> ~~~~~~  
> BBB  
> Title: Guarding You- Chapter 2: Guard Your Heart  
> Collaborator: J_Gun_I, Ducky  
> Square Filled: B1 Thirst (for Fighting_for_Creativity)  
> Ship: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Summary: Bucky complains about his job and realizes that he _might_ have a crush on a certain genius. But that was impossible, right?  
> Word Count: 1700  
> ~~~~  
> SBB  
> Title: Guarding You - Chapter 2: Guard Your Heart  
> Collaborator Name: Ducky, J_Gun_i  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006/  
> Square Filled: N5 They were roommates (Ducky)  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags & Triggers: AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Summary: Bucky complains about his job and realizes that he _might_ have a crush on a certain genius. But that was impossible, right?  
> Word Count: 1700


	3. Guard the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky does _NOT_ guard the door, which leads to some bonding in a locked closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun lovelies~

Tony growled. He needed that box in the back, but he couldn't get to it without the door slamming shut and locking him in.  _ Why does Rhodey have to have class right now? _ He wondered if Jamie’s home. Maybe he could help. 

  
  


Grabbing his dorm key, Tony knocked on Jamie’s door. Jamie opened it and smiled widely. That made Tony happy inside. “Hey, Snarks. What’s up?”

  
  


“I need your help with something. My closet door locks automatically from the outside, and my arms aren’t long enough to reach into the back. Can you just hold the door for me?”

  
  


Jamie agreed easily enough, and they headed back to Tony’s room. Tony opened the closet door. “Ok, just hold this until I can grab that box.” Tony stupidly pulled the box out from underneath two other boxes. They crashed down upon him as he was pulling. 

  
  


“Tony, are you ok?” Jamie was at his side in seconds. They both looked at each other as they hear the door slam. “Oh shit.”

  
  


“Oh shit is right. Now, we’re stuck here until Rhodey gets back.” Tony moaned. “It’s super dark in here.”

  
  


“I have my phone, but the battery’s on like 15%. I can’t keep the flashlight on very long. Want me to text Rhodey?” Jamie pulled out his cell.

  
  


Tony nodded. “I don’t have mine in here. Just tell him we’re stuck in the closet. It’s not like it’s an uncommon occurrence.”

  
  


“So, what did you do while you waited?”   
  
  
“I worked out long calculus problems in my head, but I don’t know what we can both do.” Tony shrugged even though he knew Jamie couldn't see him. 

  
  


“Whatever we do, it should be able to be done while it’s dark. Because honestly, the battery is gonna drain soon enough.”

“How about… 20 questions but with facts about ourselves?”

That could go horribly wrong, Tony knew that. But, looking at the shadowy form of Jamie, despite the darkness clearly visible for Tony, he just wanted to get to know the other more. What better opportunity than 20 questions?

Jamie hesitated a moment but finally agreed.

“Awesome! As it was my idea, I let you start asking me something. I think about something from college!”

“Ok… Has it to do with your reputation?”

Tony tried to hide his wince but he was pretty sure Jamie noticed. “So no. Ok. Sorry. Erm… God, I’m bad at this. Is it about Rhodey?”

“Nope! C’mon, Jamie, you can do better!” Was Tony taunting Jamie a bit? Totally.

The soft warm chuckle emitting from Jamie, let Tony know that it was all in good spirits and maybe Tony could finally admit that he liked Jamie more than a tiny bit. Because Jamie just got him, like Rhodey and that, that was rare.

They sat laughing and talking until Rhodey got home and let them out of the closet, saying, “I don’t even want to know what happened there.”

Both brunets looked each other in the eye before simultaneously looking at Rhodey again, responding with a flat tone: “Game night.”

The long-suffering sigh of the third man made the brunets burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TSB Flash Bingo
> 
> Title: Guarding You- Chapter 3: Guard The Door  
> Collaborators: Fighting_for_Creativity, Ducky  
> Card Number: 019 (ffc) & 016 (Ducky)  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006/chapters/63653944  
> Square: Locked in A room (Ducky)  
> Ship: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Warning: alcohol use, canon typical violence (later chapters) fade to black sex  
> Summary: Bucky does _NOT_ guard the door, which leads to some bonding in a locked closet.  
> Word Count: 987


	4. Put Your Guard Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky saves Tony from a creep. Tony realizes there's more to Bucky than a pretty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ##### Additional Warnings: Non-con elements, nothing comes of it
> 
> It's basically the creeper thing.

This was not Tony’s plan. Rhodey was supposed to be here and prevent this from happening. Heck, right now Tony would even prefer one of Howard's idiotic bodyguards to insert himself in the situation. The big and blond asshole just wasn’t taking a no for a no and kept creeping on Tony. The small man hated his size more than ever.

“C’mon, man. I said get lost.”

“Yeah, and I said, such a pretty twink like you shouldn’t be left alone. Come on, Stark, stop being difficult and get on with the program,” the blond creeps sentence wasn’t slurred enough to assume that he would pass out anytime soon. Mr. creeps hand reached for Tony’s wrist and the genius knew, should the man get a hold of him, he wouldn’t get away too soon. 

Yet before Tony’s panic could settle in completely he felt two strong arms circling him, pulling him against a such as strong chest. A slight stumble brushed his cheek and Tony’s brain stuttered to a stop. The smell of the man holding him was familiar. He felt his cheek flush as his eyes managed to catch the profile of Jamie.

Jamie’s voice was not much different from a low growl, something dangerous in the way he spoke and the way he held Tony secure in his arms, “Sugar, there you are. I’ve searched for you. Who’s the friend?”

Said ‘friend’ blanched and stammered some excuse before he tugged his tail between his legs and got out. As soon as they were left alone Jamie brought some distance between them. “You ok Snark?”

“Ye-yeah… thank you.” Tony couldn’t get the blush to stop. Briefly, the genius wondered if he would get rid of it anytime soon. 

Jamie gave him a blinding smile and Tony came to the result, that no, sir, that blush was very much permanent now. “Where’s Rhodes? Doesn’t he usually protect you from creeps like that?”

Tony wanted to protest. He very much could defend himself after all. ‘ _But that’s not true, isn’t it. The past few years you relied on Rhodey to get you out of shitty situations like this. God, you’re so damn-_ ’

“Ouch! What’s that for, Barnes?!” Tony rubbed his poor nose, which ‘Bucky’ had just flicked.

“You were starting to drift away, genius. Thought that got you back on track.” Jamie shrugged casually, and Tony would have believed it, if that ass’s lips didn’t tug upward in a quick smirk.

“I call that bullshit!”

“Whatever. You wanna stay? These kinds of things aren’t really mine.” The taller man gestured in the general vicinity of the out of control frat house party. Tony let his gaze wander through the room and cringed when he found a couple of people already dry humping each other.

  
“Yeah, nope. Mine neither. Got another party we can go to?”

While he asked, Tony collected his light sweatshirt he had taken off earlier because it had been too hot inside. James just arched an eyebrow but didn’t say anything before they were outside and a couple of feet away from the main buzz.

  
“You’re seriously wanna try another of those things? If you need it that bad there are easier ways to get laid.”

Later Tony would blame the alcohol on his offline mind to mouth filter, but at that moment he just looked at Jamie while they walked calmly before replying: “Are you offering?”

If Tony weren’t watching Jamie, the miniscule clench of his jaw would have gone unnoticed. But Tony was watching and therefore saw it and all kinds of warm feeling left him. He knew that kind of hardening expression. It was that type preceding a rejection, mostly followed by some homophobic comments, sometimes even a beating. 

Because of that Tony took a few steps to the side, distancing himself. With the distance came the cold and he shivered when a stronger wind blew around his shoulders. Automatically his arms went up, curling around his chest, hands on his upper arms trying to keep the warmth contained. Both men walked a bit in silence before Tony heard ruffling and soon after felt a heavy warm leather jacket settling on his shoulders.

Confused the younger looked up, his hands already clinging to the warmth. The jacket smelled like Jamie and somehow that made his head spin in confusion and his heart clench in anger. Yet, before he could start to voice his anger, Jamie spoke up, “I’m not sleeping with drunk people.” 

“I’m not dru-drunk!”

~

“Duh. You’re drunk enough to freeze due to the widening of your capillaries from the booze, hench faster loss of body heat. Also, you might not think you’re drunk, but I’m feeling tipsy and I won’t do that.”

When Bucky finally looked at Tony again, he felt a slight flush coloring his own cheekbones. Tony was gaping at him with open adoration, what for, Bucky wasn’t sure but he felt a sudden urge to preserve that look forever. But he couldn't. It was bad enough that Bucky liked Stark, anything else was out of the realm of possibility.

“What? Something on my face, Snark?”

“You never- I mean- you have- What I try to say… you’re smart.”

‘ _Ok, wait; what?_ ’ This curveball Tony just threw him was utterly unexpected. His face must have portrayed his disarray because Tony kept talking, “I mean, not many know that it’s actually bullshit to give freezing people alcohol because they just freeze faster in the end. But you do. And you know why, so you're smart.”

The laugh which was ripped from Bucky was surprising but not unwelcome. Without thinking he raised his hand and tousled the smaller brunet’s hair, laughing, even more, when Tony pouted and swatted at his hand. Simply like this, every bit of tension evaporated and the two resumed their walk-in peaceful camaraderie back to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Guarding You- Chapter 4: Put Your Guard Up  
> Author: Ducky, fightingforcreativity  
> Square Filled: G3 Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier  
> Card Number: MK2023 (ffc)  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing(s): WinterIronHusband  
> Warnings/Triggers: alcohol use, non-con elements but nothing comes of it,canon typical violence (later chapters) fade to black sex  
> Summary: Bucky saves Tony from a creep. Tony realizes there's more to Bucky than a pretty face.


	5. Let Your Guard Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After spending more time with Tony, Bucky crosses the line of professionalism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit longer chapter ;-)
> 
> Also, the fade to black sex is happening here.

The next morning Tony knocked at his dorm room door, shier than usual. How Bucky still knew it was Tony before opening even an eye? Maybe because of the loud “Let that man sleep, Tones and come on!” Rhodes was yelling outside. Groggily Bucky got out of his bed, not caring to get decent before opening the door. In hindsight, he should have checked if he had morning wood or not.

Tony blushed furiously and once again Bucky was greeted with a “Meep”

Unlike last time, Rhodes looked rather speechless himself and despite how much this should embarrass Bucky, he couldn't help his slow smirk. Leaning against his door frame, arms crossed, biceps flexing, and hip pushed slightly forward he drawled, “Again, doll? You make me think I rob you of that genius of yours.”

Behind Tony, Bucky could see how Rhodes tried to get his flush under control, the darken skin a welcome allure. ‘ _Who knew how nice it feels to feel appreciated._ ’

Out loud Bucky said, “What’s up, Rhodes? Like what you see?”

That finally did the trick and Rhodes snorted, “You wish Barnes. C’mon Tones, Barnes obviously is up but won’t have time to join us at the café”

  
  


Bucky just grinned, shrugging the comment off. Tony though, still flushed red, was avoiding his gaze now. Instead, he just outstretched his arms in which he held- oh-

“He-here… Thanks for lending it to me.”

Tentatively Bucky took back his leather jacket, laying it over one arm to rest, shifting his stance to look less playboy and more neighbor.

“You’re welcome, Tony. Couldn’t let you freeze to death now, could I?”, he hesitated a moment but then, “If you two can give me five, I get showered and join you?”

The way Tony’s focus snapped back to him, then turned with the brightest smile Bucky had yet to witness towards Rhodes, who gave a soft nod and an even softer smile in return, was doing things to Bucky he wasn’t sure he wanted to examine. Then Tony turned back to Bucky - still smiling so cheerfully-, “Sure can do, Buckeroo~.”

And because Tony was Tony he added, “Are you certain you only need five though?”

Bucky swatted his jacket at him, which got Tony to hide behind Rhodes and both laughing and sprinting off.

~~~

The three had a wonderful morning at the student cafè, and Tony was not too proud to admit that he was a bit sad when Bucky got a call and had to go. Something about a friend of his named Clint lost his hearing aids and now needed help finding them. It sounded very much like a friend of Jamie had been watching and called to get him out of their threeway date. Not that they were on a date. ‘ _Especially not a threeway date. For that Honeybear and Jamie needed to like me back but whelp_ ’. 

Although it could have been code for anything, Tony was plenty sure it wasn’t, because Jamie sounded honestly upset and annoyed at having to leave them. Being the idiot he was, Tony stared after the taller man, only snapping out of it when Rhodey snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Earth at Tony, earth at Tony, you’re still there?” Rhodey’s smug smile told Tony that Rhodey had been saying something else before and Tony, once again, had simply repeated it or agreed to whatever it had been. He felt his cheek flush for the nth time this day and wondered if he would have enough blood left by the end of the day.

“Yeah yeah… what do you want Honeybear?”

Rhodey suddenly sobered up, leaned back in his chair, and squinted at him. Feeling squeamish wasn’t beginning to cover how Tony felt under Rhodey’s scrutiny. Eventually, Rhodey placed his elbow on the table, his head on his hand. Then he gave a tiny jerk with his head, voicing his thoughts, “So, you and Barnes?”

Whatever Tony had expected, it wasn’t that. “Uhm?”

Another small nod from Rhodey before the black man stretched, waving the waitress over and ordering a new coffee, that one to go. “Listen up, Tones. I wish you the best on earth, despite your white ass annoying me to death sometimes-” 

”EH!” 

“-but be cautious around Barnes, kay? We made that mistake before, believing a front, and if he turns out to be another Stone I swear, prison will be the least of my problems then.”

Shortly after the waitress brought Rhodey his coffee and Rhodey stood, taking his jacket in one hand, his bag slung over the opposite shoulder and the coffee in that side's hand.

Then his honeybear rounded the table and patted Tony on the shoulder, “But if he turns out to be Mr. Right I call dibs to be your groomsman.”

With that Rhodey left. Tony couldn’t do much more than stare after yet another man walking out of the café.

_‘What- what just happened?’_

~~

Rhodey felt absolute shitty. He had seen the heart eyes his Tones had thrown at Barnes. Because of that he also has seen the smitten smiles Barnes gave in answer. Kicking himself for not putting in more effort, Rhodey walked a while around the campus.

The black man’s thought kept wandering back to Tony. Tony’s smile.

Tony’s doe eyes.

Tony rattling things off when excited and hoping anyone around him would be able to keep up with him.

Tony willing to slow down to _explain_ if one just takes the time and effort to really want to understand whatever Tony was talking about.

Tony sharing everything with him, all the good and all the bad.

It always had been them, ever since they found themselves to be roommates. Sure, there had been people trying to divide them up, Stone, Bain, heck even Howard himself, just to name a few.

But it never happened and Rhodey hoped it wouldn’t happen with Barnes either. 

Nothing of that changed how Rhodey always had Tony _almost_. Always almost. Never his.

Seeing how those two looked at each other, dancing around each other; knowing how smitten Tony was and how much Barnes seemed to adore Tony in return?

Rhodey wasn’t sure he could endure it.

Well, he had ultimately lost Tony to Barnes and he had to live with that.

  
  


~~~

It wasn’t his greatest idea, but after the clusterfuck that was Clint and his lost hearing aids Bucky wanted some relaxing company. He had come to terms with his growing liking for the little idiot- also known as Tony Stark. Also, he had left the man in the middle of the day, unsupervised. 

Albeit there was no evidence of someone really being after the genius so far; unless you counted all the admirers and those after some secrets to sell, or like that creep from the party the day before; his assignment was clear: do not leave Tony Stark's vicinity for longer periods of time. 

Telling himself that to be the main reason why he texted Tony if he wanted to hang out in his dorm, Bucky settled into his desk chair, waiting for a reply.

The answer to his message came 25 min later in the form of a knock. Bucky was tempted to not open the door, because it was simply rude to not answer a question before coming over. Still, he had been looking forward to Tony sharing his quick wit with him this evening and thus he went to the door. Upon opening, it was Bucky’s time to blush lightly. The incognito student now knew why it took Tony so long to get his ass over.

The younger man was wearing a sheer shirt, nothing underneath. Bucky let his eyes wander, from the slim but corded shoulders to the pectorals and the slightly raised nipples. Then he followed the path of a happy trail, which hid under black skinny jeans.  
“Like what you see, Mr. Hotpants?”

Tony’s voice was sultry and so was the leer he gave him. Bucky was sure that the flush on his cheek would be permanent. Not quite sure what he was doing, but for once following his gut instead of his head, therefore pulling a classic Stevie, Bucky ushered Tony inside and closed the door behind him. “You want another creep all over you, sugar?”

Tony grinned at him, leaning in before flinging his arms around Bucky’s neck. Their lips weren’t that far apart anymore, which resulted in Tony’s words ghosting over Bucky’s lips and cheeks, “If the creeps name is James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, I’m all for it.”

This was dangerous. This was fucking dangerous. Way too dangerous for Bucky’s heart. He was supposed to keep his distance, be friendly, not a friend. Be charming, but cold. How the freaking hell did he end here, pressed against his own dorm room door, the young genius- _his goddamn assignment_ \- mere inches away.

 _‘I need to play this cool, let him down gently._ ’

“Is that so, Snark? And what does that mean? You like me or what?”, he drawled darkly, seductively. ‘ _PLAY IT COOL, JERK_!’ his inner Steve screamed at him.

Somehow though, those words did the trick and Tony brought a bit of distance between them. The brown-eyed man seemed to fold into himself, chin tilted down, eyes fixed on the floor, hands fidgeting on Tony’s sides. Bucky waited.

They stood in a strangely charged atmosphere for what felt like hours but most likely had only been a few minutes. Bucky felt like every heartbeat they stayed silent, the smaller brunet was folding more into himself. It didn’t look right. Tony was supposed to look like he owned the world because he kinda did. Bucky thought that a man like Tony shouldn’t look like he was awaiting a blow to come any second.

That’s when it hit him. Tony was waiting for Bucky to hit him. “Doll? What… I’m not gonna hurt you.”

A small scoff escaped the tightly coiled genius before he jerked together, spoked by a past Bucky didn’t know. But it made Bucky sad and hurt and anger flared. “I dunno who hurt ya, Tony, but I won’t do that. I’ll protect you if you let me-” ‘ _even if you don’t because it’s my job. God, what am I doing here?_ ’ -”And if you like me that’s swell. Real swell. I think I like you too.”

‘ _Abort! Mission Abort. Dumbass! You’re supposed to get him awa-_ ’ whatever else his inner voice wanted to yell, it was silenced by soft lips on his, the same slender arms from before once more around his neck, and Bucky just closed his eyes, letting his hands be guided by his feelings and embraced the genius. Much more words didn’t follow after, for the primary tender kiss turned heated so fast, Bucky’s head spun. Soon enough Bucky lifted Tony up, Tony’s legs coming around his waist, heels digging slightly into his lower back.

Tony’s hands were freely rummaging now, trusting Bucky to hold him up, to keep him safe. God was that a heady feeling. How they ended on Bucky’s bed, Tony sprawled underneath him, Bucky himself only pushing himself up with one hand while the second was used to cradle Tony’s cheek, neither brunet could really tell.

All that was important, all that registered was their shared body heat, shared gasps, and moans. Hot breath fanned over Bucky’s cheek, while he made his way to Tony’s ear, kissing every millimeter. “Bu...Bucky...gosh, please!”

“Hush”, he whispered against the shell of Tony’s ear, swiping his tongue over the lobe.”I’ll take care of you, darling. I promise you. I’m here, Tony, won’t go.” 

The breathless keen was more than fuel to Bucky’s fire. In the back of his mind, he felt a soft fading nagging voice, not unlike Steve trying to tell him this was not a good idea, but whenever Bucky’s eyes locked with Tony’s, whenever their mouths found their way back to each other, whenever their sweaty bodies slide against another, Bucky couldn’t fucking tell why.

~~~

‘ _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!_ ’ Bucky knew he was screwed. He wasn’t supposed to catch feelings. He fucking wasn’t. And here he was, in his dorm room, in his bed. Tony Stark sleeping peacefully on Bucky’s chest and the only thing Bucky thought to do before now was to stare and stroke some loose strands out of the genius’ face. His stare was probably that of a lovesick puppy.

‘ _That’s what I’ve been warning you about, Bucks'_ , could his inner Steve kindly fuck off for a while, please? Bucky already started to get a headache from the situation at hand, and maybe from not drinking enough after their… tryst. Suddenly another thought popped in his mind. They hadn’t been concerned with staying quiet at all, and despite his dorm being on the outside wall, he had one direct neighbor dorm, Tony and Rhodes.

The latter was gonna kill him for even so much as kissing the younger man. He might as well take the money Stark had already paid and go into exile. He had heard Siberia was lovely this time of the year.

Still, another look at the sleeping messy curls on his chest and Bucky couldn’t even be mad at himself anymore. Tony... Tony was different from whoever Bucky had been assigned to before. This was different. _They_ were different. God, he had it bad.

A soft, almost silent knock on his door, made him tense. With all the finesse he had trained for to gain over years, he rearranged Tony, out of immediate eyesight, and threw on a pair of pants and a shirt for once. Getting to the door, he opened it a minimum and both relief and dread filled him when he saw Rhodes. Taking his key Bucky slipped out of the door, closing it behind himself without so much as a click sound. 

Rhodes' arms were crossed and he looked ready to commit murder. Bucky starred in the brown eyes, head for once not tilted down but on the same level. ‘ _Then why the heck does he look as if he’s looming over me?_ ’

They stood silent, watching each other, not quite a coldness between them but the easy-going they had definitely gone. Eventually, Rhodes spoke, voice barely audible in the empty corridor and yet clear and weighted with every syllable, “Hurt him, and I’ll find you wherever you might hide. I don’t care how rich or poor your family or how influential your friends are, I’ll fucking find you and rip you apart.”

“That is not my intention, Rhodes. I thought you knew me better by now.” ‘ _Except-,_ ’ Bucky’s treacherous little voice told him, ‘ _-Except neither he nor Tony really know you._ ’

“Intentional or not, he’s not to be hurt. He doesn’t deserve any bullshit and by god, if I find out you hurt him anyway, no one can help you. Did I make myself clear?”

Rhodes' tone made Bucky wish to reply with _Yes, Sir._ It reminded him of his army days when everything was a tiny bit easier. Gulping down that impulse he answered, serious, yet with a smile, “Don’tcha worry, Rhodes. He’s in good hands.”

The black man studied him for a moment longer before his shoulders sagged and he sighed. “Fine. I trust you for now Barnes. Just… make him happy, yeah? He deserves the world.”

Coughing, seemingly to get strength back into his words, Rhodes finished with a lame, “Anyway, I’ll be in the library if Tony searches for me you guys can find me there.”

With a last strange look, not directed at Bucky himself, far more at Bucky’s door and what Bucky assumed was Rhodes thought Tony’s position, the man waved and walked away. Not quite knowing what that last moment was about, Bucky inserted his keys and opened his door, only to come face to face with Tony.

“Was that honeybear?” Why did Tony sound so sad?

“Yep,” Bucky answered curtly, still a bit rattled by Rhodes' strange last look.

“What did he want?”

“Nothing much. Asked if you were here and alright. Told me to treat you right and that he was going to the library.”

“Oh, okay.” Why did Tony look so damn _sad?_

Watching Tony for a bit, eyes roaming over every inch of displayed skin, it finally clicked. Tony was fidgeting, Tony was averting his eyes. Tony was sad because Rhodes wasn’t with them. _‘Fuck._ ’

Bucky was royally screwed and would go straight to hell for breaking not only Tony’s heart in the end but breaking Rhodes’ and Tony’s twice over.


	6. Mind The Guardrails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey realizes too late that he likes his best friend's boyfriend while Bucky is again reminded of the boundaries he has crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo notes at the end as always.
> 
> Lovelies enjoy the chapter~

Because Tony was Barnes’boyfriend and Rhodey was Tony’s best friend and roommate, and because they had been hanging out with each other before Tony and Barnes started to suck face, it so happened that Rhodey found himself in his usual spot in the Cafè with Barnes across from him. They were currently waiting for Tony to finish one of his dissertation experiments. Rhodey didn’t have high hopes that Tony would remember coming.

Still, sipping his coffee and watching Barnes eyeing the entrance every now and then felt nice. For once Rhodey didn’t have to wait alone for the genius slob. 

“Whatcha smiling at Rhodey?”, asked Barnes when his piercing blue-grey eyes landed on Rhodey again.

Meanwhile, the black man hadn’t realized that he had been smiling at all, a soft flush creeping on his cheeks as a result. “Don’t know what you mean Barnes.”

Rhodey really tried to keep it all cool and bickering like, but when Bucky looked at him, an amused sparkle in those damn pretty eyes and a devil may care smirk on those lips, Rhodey felt himself flushing even more. ‘ _God. Why must he be so hot?_ ’

That thought stopped everything for Rhodey for a moment. He just blinked confused and stared. The student desperately tried to reboot his brain. Because something couldn’t be right if he thought of Barnes as hot. Sure objectively speaking, Barnes was a looker. But so were plenty others and Rhodey mostly gave them a once over and then returned to his pining after Tony.

But to actively staring at someone and just thinking that they're hot and _flushing_ \- that was a bad thing. That only happened with Tony. 

When Barnes leaned over, hand gently touching his and so much concern in Barnes’ voice and eyes, Rhodey’s heart sped up. “You’re ok Rhodey?”

Rhodey needed to get out of here. He needed to-

But before he could go he blurted, “Yeah, fine. Just you know. Tony won’t come soon. Knowing him he’s gonna be-”

“In one of the labs for the next 10 hours or longer until either of us drags him out,” a soft chuckle left Barnes’s lips, and he looked so fond and caring, Rhodey, for a tiny moment was breathless. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t use the time. I mean, we’re friends, too. Right?”

That shouldn’t hurt Rhodey as much as it did. Smiling bitterly he tried his best to answer cheerfully, “Yep. Meaning, I get to beat your ass in poker.”

“You wish!”

And just like that, they fell back into an easy banter, Rhodey managing to contain the ache in his chest and just using the time to get to know Bar-Bucky more.

He was told that Bucky was a big brother, but couldn’t see his sisters too often. And wasn’t that something both had in common? 

After that statement, they both lamented and bonded over the fate of being a big brother. Sharing the dumbest stories of their siblings and then somehow started on their best friends and god did they both had a lot in common.

‘ _He’s so much like me. It’s like Tony’s dating another version of me but mixed with Tony. God he and Tony are so similar as well. I hate that they are perfect for each other._ ’ During their time Rhodey’s thoughts circled about that and some more. At one point he realized that he was slightly jealous.

Somewhere, in the back of Rhodey’s mind, a tiny thought tried to attain Rhodey’s attention. It whispered, ‘ _And who are you jealous of?’_

~~~

“Oh, fuck _Jamie!_ ” Tony screamed as he came, Bucky cumming quickly after. Bucky pulled out and tied up the condom, dropping it into the trash can by his bed. He flopped down beside Tony on the bed, worn out, when there was a knock on his door. 

“Fuck!” He groaned. “I don’t know who that is.”

Tony giggled. “I guess we should both get dressed. I’m going to run into the bathroom and clean off.”

Grabbing a wet wipe, Bucky wiped down as quickly and efficiently as possible. It was not nearly enough, but he hoped he could hop in the shower with Tony once he got rid of whoever was at the door. Pulling on a pair of pants, he hurried to the door. Peeking through the peephole, he groaned when he saw Steve and Nat at the door. He pulled the door open and told them to come in. “Sit on the couch or something. I’ll be right back.”

Bucky walked back to his room and grabbed a shirt. Knocking on the bathroom door, he let Tony know that Steve and Nat were here. “They’re two of my best friends.”  
  
“Ok, not the best time to meet them, but I was probably going to at some point.” Tony’s eyes danced. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Bucky walked back out and straddled a chair backwards. Steve laughed. “Did we interrupt something?”

“Kind of.” Bucky grumbled.

They caught up for a little while until Tony walked out. “Hi.” He waved shyly.

“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers, this jerk’s best friend. And this is Natasha Romanov.” He held out a hand to shake.

“Tony Stark. Nice to meet you both.” Tony shook his hand. “I’ve heard a little about you. Good things, I think.”

Natasha smiled. “Well, we’ve definitely heard about you. I’m glad I can put a face to the name.”

“Happy to help. Hey, Jamie, I’m gonna go. Rhodey’s probably back from class, and he hasn’t been around lately. I’m gonna see if he wants to do something. Nice to meet you both. Hopefully I can see you around sometime.” Tony pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips, waved at Steve and Nat, and walked out the door.

Once the door shut, Natasha pinched Bucky’s arm. “You idiot.” She hissed. “Didn’t you tell me you wouldn’t do this? Your job is going to be so much harder now.”

“I know, I know. And I’m sorry. But I really like him, and he was offering, and I couldn’t resist.” 

"Oh yOu cOUlDn'T ReSIst!" She mocked. "I can't believe you. Whatever, it's your problem. You're going to have to deal with it when everything inevitably goes to shit." Bucky felt properly chastised as Nat shook her head grimly.

Steve, wanting to be free of this conversation, changed the topic. Bucky enjoyed their visit, but he kept wondering _Am I making a mistake?_

~~~

Bucky went to Tony’s one weekend for a game night to find only Rhodey there. "Tony's not here?" He asked.

"Did he not tell you?" Rhodey sighed. "He had a family thing his mom asked him to go to." 

  
  


Bucky sincerely hoped that Howard didn't want him to attend such events. Instead of voicing these concerns, he just shook his head. "Nope, he said nothing. Oh well. Are you busy?" 

  
  


When Rhodey stated the negative, Bucky asked him what he wanted to do. They ended up staying in, playing Call of Duty. Bucky forgot how much fun Rhodey was. His comedic timing was perfect, and several times during the night, he had Bucky bent over laughing. 

  
  


Bucky did notice the furtive glances the other man sent his way when he thought Bucky wasn't looking. He saw the longing in Rhodey's eyes. Bucky wasn't being conceited; he just recognized it was the same look Rhodey gave Tony many many times.

  
  


What Bucky didn't expect, though, was the feeling he had when Rhodey fell asleep on his shoulder in the middle of the Terminator. He liked that feeling. Bucky finished the movie and was ready to move him when Tony walked in the door. 

Surveying the scene before him, Tony’s face lit up with a grin. "Aw, look at you two." He said and piled on.

Bucky realized he was royally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SBB:**  
>  Title: Guarding You- Chapter 6: Mind The Guardrails  
> Collaborator Name: J_Gun_I, Ducky  
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006/  
> Square Filled: N4 Denial  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags & Triggers:AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Summary: Rhodey realizes too late that he likes his best friend's boyfriend while Bucky is again reminded of the boundaries he has crossed.  
> Word Count: (Chapter: 1300)
> 
> ~~~  
>  **IHB:**  
>  Title: Guarding You- Chapter 6: Mind The Guardrails  
> Author: Ducky, fightingforcreativity  
> Square Filled: O4 Cuddling  
> Card Number: MK2005 ,MK2023  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing(s): WinterIronHusband  
> Warnings/Triggers: alcohol use, canon typical violence (later chapters) fade to black sex  
> Summary: Rhodey realizes too late that he likes his best friend's boyfriend while Bucky is again reminded of the boundaries he has crossed.


	7. A Heart, Unguarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are unearthed. In more than one context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, everybody.
> 
> This is gonna hurt. Slight warning, Tony is vomiting but nothing too graphic.
> 
> *hands out tissues*

_Sir._

“Hm, what’s up J?” Tony was distracted enough to shrug off the strange undertone his AI had. Rhodey was out for his ROTC course and Bucky had to reschedule their date, so Tony kept himself busy with some university essays and other things.

_I’ve managed to get into Mr. Barnes’ friend's phone. They have apparently texted a secondary number of Mr. Barnes._

Tony’s blood ran cold. All thoughts came to a halt and he stopped his writing. “J,” -if the AI realized his shaking voice, he didn’t comment on it- “J, what are you saying?”

_I’m sorry Sir. It looks like your initial distrust in Mr. Barnes was correct._

With that JARVIS displayed the information, various texts about Barnes’ 'assignment’ and ‘babysitting duty’ from Barnes’ friends as well as a few texts between Barnes and Tony’s dad. Tony felt like he had to vomit. 

Rhodey finds him doing exactly that later.

~~~

Coming back from his classes, never knowing if Tony was around or somewhere else, left Rhodey often exhausted. Whenever Tony wasn’t there, Tony’s kids, because hell the bots weren’t Tony’s kids- would converge on him and demand to know where their dad was. JARVIS would ask about Rhodey’s days first and then would rattle off whatever Tony had been doing last so Rhodey would stay informed about his chaotic genius projects. 

At least that was how it used to be. His genius that was. Tones wasn’t his anymore, maybe never had been and therefore Rhodey shouldn’t feel as jealous as he did when Tony talked about ‘the other James’. What had been the odds that Rhodey’s fantasies would be fulfilled in such a twisted way? He could hear the two when they were especially loud, Tony’s beautiful voice keening and moaning desperately his name, James. 

But it wasn’t his name, Rhodey’s name. It was Barnes’. 

After the initial shovel talk Rhodey had given Barnes, the black man had tried to keep his distance. Not much, not avoiding Tony, just… Not being around Tony constantly how it used to be. Doing that was laughingly easy. A white lie here, ‘Can’t make it to our Taco evening Tony, extra training in ROTC’; an excuse there ‘Danvers asked to do some studying for the aerophysics test together, sorry.’; or plainly reminding Tony that, ‘I’m pretty sure it’s your date night Tones. Go hang with your boyfriend.’.

They still spent time together. They just weren’t near inseparable anymore. Tony would still leave their shared dorm in disarray, coffee mugs all over the place and blueprints in the fridge because Tony forgot to but them away and U somehow got it into their circuit board, that that’s the place blueprints and sometimes even Rhodey’s college notes had to be put in. Then there was the multitude of clothes everywhere, Tony still stealing some of his.

Sometimes he would pick up those sweatshirts Tony had been ‘borrowing’, meaning to wash them and get them back to his closet only to smell Barnes on them. That right there, that hurt.

Rhodey should only feel hurt and jealousy towards Barnes for having won over Tony’s heart. But whenever the three still went out together, Rhodey couldn’t help the flare of want and fury whenever his best friend kissed Barnes, or Barnes snapped from their conversation instantly to Tony just because Tony said something. Knowing that he was jealous of both men had given him pause and he, for the first time since realizing his feelings for Tony, sought Danvers help for something else then their study group.

The blond woman had listened to him, watched him like a hawk without making him feel terrible. She then had asked if Maria, her girlfriend, could join, and Rhodey had just shrugged saying, “I’m already used to being the third wheel so sure.”

Maria then came over with a boyfriend. Apparently Danvers' and _her_ boyfriend, introducing himself as Fury. Then the three talked about the concept of open relationships. When Rhodey didn’t bolt they explained how they found each other in a poly relationship with each other. Needless to say, the conversation gave the black student some food for thought.

That had been a few hours ago, straight after Rhodey’s ROTC courses of the day. He was walking back to the dorm when he got a ping. His phone was usually set on vibration only, which meant it was a distress signal from JARVIS. Hurrying, he took two steps at a time and finally charged into their dorm room. At first, he thought they had been robbed. Various pieces of metal, shredded papers, torn shirts, and thrown mugs littered the floor and the table and the small kitchenette. His first thought was, ‘ _Please let Tones not have been here._ ’ His second, ‘ _God, where are the kids?_ ’

His worry skyrocketed for a moment before a soft beep made him aware of the huddled together bots. Hurrying over to them Rhodey began to inspect them and pat them, trying his best not to fall into panic and stay level headed. 

DUM-E seemed alright, just like his siblings, if a slight bit more scared. 

The bots, though, turned out to be the least of Rhodey’s.

The sound of retching echoed from the bathroom, making Rhodey feel as if his stomach was made of lead. A thousand and none thoughts whirled in the black man's mind. 

What if someone had poisoned Tony?

What if Tony got himself stupid drunk?

What if Tony was-

Then he saw his best friend, his… Tony. Kneeling over the bowl of the toilet, retching. Tears strained Tony’s cheeks and various bottles lay beside him. Heart sinking, hurting for the smaller man, Rhodey closed the distance, kneeling beside Tony, rubbing his back, whispering soft endearments and sweet nothings. Rhodey felt how Tony sobbed in between the retching. He felt how the genius tried to soak up his warmth, leaning in as close as he could without getting away from the bowl.

Absentmindedly Rhodey wondered if he should alert Barnes. That thought was deterred the moment Tony stopped heaving constantly and started to talk.

“I’m as terrible as Howard.” As slurred as those words were, they sat heavily between them. Rhodey simply waited, not knowing how to ask. Maybe fearing the answer too much to ask himself.

Thankfully, Tony didn’t stop talking. Rhodey wasn’t so sure if he should be grateful for that or horrified by the words spilling from the trembling man’s lips. “Jamie- Barnes… I was right. God, I never wanted to be wrong as much as I want to be now. But I was right, Honeybear. I was right. He was hired; is hired. Bodyguard that is. In my rage, I drank and then I threw things and… DUM-E wanted to help. I nearly threw a glass at him. Because James is a fucking hired lying asshole I nearly hurt DUM-E. DUM-E hates me now and the others too and I don’t deserve them and only because I couldn’t control myself- because I felt hurt and-”

“Shush. Tony hush.” Rhodey engulfed the smaller man completely, using his broader shoulders to curl protectively over Tony. He pressed Tony’s head tenderly against the nap of Rhodey’s neck, shielding him from the world around them. 

Rhodey knew nothing he’d say would make it better for a while, so he sat in silence. Simply holding onto Tony, rubbing the hurt man’s back, and being there for him.

At that moment Rhodey swore, despite his own feelings, to kill Barnes.

~~~

Bucky got home from the grocery store to find Rhodey waiting at his door. Judging by Rhodey’s stance and expression, Bucky couldn’t imagine everything was good. “Rhodey, is everything ok? What happened?”

Rhodey motioned towards Bucky’s door with his head, and Bucky quickly unlocked his door. “Come in. What happened?” 

Once Bucky’s door closed, Rhodey laid into him. “You fucking piece of shit! I can’t believe you! I ought to…” He growls. 

“Help me out here. What did I do?” Bucky set his bags on the table and spread his arms out questioningly. 

  
  


“You’RE nOt ThE boDYguArd,” Rhodey mocked. “Shut the hell up, man! You _knew_ Tony would hate you if he found out. And you let him fall in love with you anyways! That’s a fucking dick move, Barnes. I should kill you just for that.”

  
  


“Oh… that,” Bucky said weakly. 

  
  


Rhodey snorted. “Yeah... that. I am so fucking angry with you right now. Like, I get it’s a job you got, and it’s probably well-paying so I understand why you took it. What I don’t understand is why you would pretend to date Tony when I know for sure it’s not what Howard would have wanted. What it is is fucking cruel, and you’re not the guy I had thought you were. Now, you’re going to pack up and move out of here asap, or you’re going to regret it.” He sighed wetly and ran a hand over his head. “I fucking love Tony. I’m in love with the man. But he doesn’t love me that way, and he’s under no obligation to. So, as his friend, I sit back and watch him fall in love with other guys when he dates. I support him. What I can’t sit back and watch is him getting his heartbroken by idiots who are only looking for a good fuck.”

“I know it’s not my place, but why don’t you tell him you like him? You could be surprised.” Bucky spoke up.

Rhodey shot him another death glare. Bucky was terrified. “You’re right. It’s not your place. Now shut up. And pack up. You better be out of here by tonight.” 

  
  


“I will be.” Bucky nodded. “And, for what it’s worth, I never meant to hurt Tony. I tried hard to control my feelings, but I love him, too.” 

  
  


“Fuck off and get out.” Rhodey flipped him off and stormed out.

_Welp. I guess this job is over._ Bucky thought. His heart was hurting. He did love Tony, even if no one else would believe him. Calling Howard Stark, he said when Stark picked up the phone. “Mission over. Tony found out.”

“Well, you said you had become friends with the boy. Do you think he’ll let you stick around?” Howard’s gruff voice came over the phone. 

  
  


Bucky winced. “No, I don’t think that’s a possibility.”

  
  


“Oh, for fucking hell!” Howard yelled. “You slept with him, didn’t you? That is the fucking worst thing you could have done, Barnes. The boy has too much of his mother in him. He’s too soft, falls in ‘love’...” Howard emphasized the word mockingly. “...too easily. Now, it’s going to take longer for him to be tired of school to come work for me. Thanks a lot, Barnes. You’re fired.”

  
  


“Mr. Stark, if I may, you should treat your son better. He’s amazing! If you treat him right and give him the time he needs, he’ll appreciate and love you so much more.”

  
  


Howard scoffed loudly. “You just failed an easy undercover mission. Don’t try to lecture me on anything.” He hung up. 

Welp. Bucky packs his things quickly and texts Steve that he’s going to need to sleep on Steve’s couch for the near future. Tears start to fall as he boards the bus. He fucked up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SBB**  
>  Title: Guarding You- Chapter 7: A Heart, Unguarded  
> Collaborator Name: J_Gun_i, Ducky  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006/chapters/63938032  
> Square Filled: G2 Secrets (Ducky)  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags & Triggers:AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Summary: Truths are unearthed. In more than one context.  
> Word Count: 1884
> 
> ###### 
> 
>  _BBB_  
>  Title: Guarding You- Chapter 7: A Heart, Unguarded  
> Collaborator: J_Gun_I, Ducky  
> Square Filled: C4 Fallout For Ducky  
> Ship: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Summary: Truths are unearthed. In more than one context.  
> Word Count: (of the chapter) 1884
> 
> ###### 
> 
>  ** _IHB_**  
>  Title: Guarding You- Chapter 7: A Heart, Unguarded  
> Author: Ducky, fightingforcreativity  
> Square Filled: B2 Guilt (ffc)  
> Card Number: MK2005 , MK2023  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing(s): WinterIronHusband  
> Warnings/Triggers: alcohol use, canon typical violence (later chapters) fade to black sex  
> Summary: Truths are unearthed. In more than one context.


	8. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he was fired, Bucky saves Tony's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One very short chapter before we go to the final.
> 
> WARNING: Shooting, Violence (both not very graphic)

Everything happened so fast Bucky didn’t know how just that it happened. After his talk with Stark senior, Bucky had been prepared to vanish from Tony’s life for good. He had been on the way to- what exactly wasn’t sure, just that he wanted to talk with Tony one last time, probably- when he felt a sudden pull. 

There was a reason Bucky belonged to the best of the agency. That very reason had always been his instincts never lie to him, tipping him off on foul play and where to watch out for his client's safety. 

Changing his direction, he jogged towards the student cafe, Tony’s, and Rhodey’s favorite spot to be when not in the dorm. They shouldn’t be there at this time of the day, but his instincts told him they would be so that’s where he was going. Somehow, he had the foresight to shoot Nat a message that he would be at the student cafe. A message which would save his life.

~

Bucky was a bit out of breath when he arrived. Despite that, he still managed to see the gun being drawn, the horror and panic of the people around in the cafè when they realized what was happening. Everything narrowed down on Tony’s face. On Rhodey trying to shove himself in front of Tony. On Rumlow- fucking traitor- pulling the trigger. 

The first thing Bucky felt was the warmth spreading from his belly, seeping through his clothes and dripping onto the ground.

The second thing was pain blooming from the same place the warmth kept flowing from.

Still, his reflexes and his mind were able to come up with countermeasures. His own pistol smoking, just like Rumlow’s, which lay limb in the also shot man’s hand. A voice inside his head told him of a non-fatal shoulder shot. Analyzing himself resulted in a profusely bleeding stomach wound, considering the angle and height probably even a damaged spleen.

The third thing he felt was his body hitting the ground. Hands were on him, panic voices reaching him as if he was underwater. His gaze was already blurred and his breath came out ragged. He was turned, hands- a second pair, bigger than the first one- pressed on his wound, inducing pain and yet, desperately trying to keep his life fluid in.

Bucky tried to concentrate on the faces swimming above and around him. He was aware of flaming hair and sunflower blond in his peripheral vision- Nat, Steve. But the bit of focus he had was taken by the two men above him. One black and one sun-kissed. ‘ _Tony. Rhodey. Safe’_

Voices, their voices, drifted to his ears, but he could only understand so much over the static noise he heard.

“Shit- ...What can we-...”

“-nes. Need to stabi-... There isn’t muc… Fuck! Barne…”

“Jamie?”

“Barnes!”

“Jame-”

“Hold on, ass-...”

Grim satisfaction spreading through him at the moment he realizes that this might have been his last job ever. But that was fine. Because they were safe. They were with each other and they were safe. Bucky didn’t know that he was smiling, didn’t understand that he was apologizing for all the pain he caused. The bleeding man wasn’t aware that he was whispering declarations of love for both men.

  
The final thing in his mind before the blackness claimed him was, ‘ _At least I did something right._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Guarding You- Chapter 8: Guardian Angel  
> Collaborator: J_Gun_I, Ducky  
> Square Filled: B5 Letting go For Ducky  
> Ship: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Summary: Though he was fired, Bucky saves Tony's life.  
> Word Count: (of the chapter) 561  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006/chapters/63997318


	9. Guarding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do what they have failed to to so far, talking it out.

Everything happened so quickly. Tony and Rhodey were just in line to order coffee when a gun went off and Jami- no, Bucky, fell to the floor. His shirt was bloody. The other guy with the gun was writhing on the floor in pain.

  
  


“Shit. What can we do?” Rhodey asked, panicking. “Barnes…”   
  
  
Tony took control. “Need to stabilize him. Make a tourniquet. There isn’t much time.” Pulling his sweater off, Tony tied it tightly around Jamie’s middle. Jamie’s head lolled back; he was smiling. “Fuck! Jamie!”

“Barnes!” Rhodey gasped. 

It isn’t until then that Tony realized that Jamie’s two friends were here. “Call for help?” He looked up at them helplessly. 

  
  


Nat nodded. “Already did. You’ve done all you can, except we need to keep him awake.”

  
  


Patting Jamie’s face, Tony tried his best to keep the injured man’s attention. “Jamie, look at me. Jamie!”

  
  


“Tonyyyyy…” Jamie looked at him with an unfocused eye. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to lie to youuu. Never meant to hurt you. Don’t like seeing you hurt, baby. I love you, Tony. And Rhodey. I love you both.” He ran his words together. “I’m happy to die for you.” His eyes closed. 

  
  


“What do you mean?” Rhodey screamed. “Wake up, you asshole!”

  
  


The EMT’s arrived, and Tony and Rhodey both stood back to let them do their jobs. Steve stepped forward, telling them he was Jamie’s emergency contact. The EMT’s allowed him to ride in the ambulance. 

  
  


Natasha placed her hand on Tony’s arm. “Hey, if you guys want, you can come with me. They’ll let us sit in the waiting room.”

  
  


“Oh... ok.” Tony numbly took Rhodey’s hand and followed Natasha to her car. “What about that guy?”

  
  


“The police will take care of him. They saw the tapes. Rumlow was going to shoot you. Bucky saved you. He shot Brock in self-defense. All you have to do is tell the police that Bucky’s your bodyguard. They won’t doubt that a Stark has enemies.” Natasha told him. Sensing his panic, she looked back at him in her rearview mirror. “Don’t worry Tony. Everything will be ok.”

  
  


When they arrived at the hospital, the nurse led them to a room where the three of them sat in chairs and… waited. Natasha called someone named Clint and talked on the phone with him for a while. During this time, Tony asked Rhodey, “What do you think Jamie meant when he said he loved both of us?”

  
  


“I don’t know. He likes you… a lot, but I’m sure he only likes me as a friend.” Rhodey was quick to assure him. 

  
  


Tony looked down at his hands, then back up at Rhodey. “See, the thing is, I wouldn’t care if he loved the both of us.”

  
  


Rhodey didn’t dare hope that Tony loved him like that. He held his breath, waiting for Tony to continue. 

  
  


“I love you, Rhodey. I’ve always loved you. You never seemed to love me that way, so I was happy enough to be your best friend. I love you, though. I love Jamie, too.” Tony trailed off. When Rhodey didn’t answer for a few minutes, he asked tentatively. “What are you thinking?”

  
  


“I’m thinking… it’s too good to be true.” Rhodey admitted. “I always liked you, but I didn’t want to be that person who scares away all the people you were interested in because I loved you.” 

  
  


“What about Jamie?”

Rhodey growled. “Other than the fact that I am spitting mad at him for lying to us, I did really like him, too. That’s why I stayed away a little more often this time. I didn’t want to torture myself with things I couldn’t have.”

  
  


The two roommates embraced each other, professing their love. They sat in close proximity until Steve came out, telling them that Bucky was in a stable condition and awake. “He wants to see you, if that’s ok.”

  
  


“We’d like to see him as well.” Tony answered. 

  
  


Steve led them to the room, where Jamie was lying. He still looked strong even when he was hooked to a machine with tubes coming out of him. He smiled weakly when Tony and Rhodey walked in. Steve wisely stayed out of the room.

  
  


“Hi,” Rhodey began, but Jamie shook his head. 

  
  


“Can I go first?” When Rhodey and Tony nodded, he continued. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about me.” He said weakly, his voice barely over a whisper. “When I first got the job, I was annoyed. I thought that Tony would be a spoiled rich kid who was a smartass. Turns out, he’s a smartass, anyways.” Jamie tried to chuckle but started coughing. “Sorry. I didn’t realize how quickly I’d fall in love with you, Tony. And I knew what you thought about hired bodyguards. I was too afraid to speak up, even though I knew I would end up hurting you. And I’m sorry for that. And Rhodey, how could I not fall in love with you, too? You both are so perfect, and I’m sorry.” Seeing their clasped hands, Jamie smiled peacefully. “I’m happy you both realized what you felt about each other. At least there’s some good that came out of this.” He closed his eyes. 

  
Tony thought grimly that Jamie looked like a person in the movies who is finally accepting his death. “We love you, too, you idiot.” He blurted. 

  
  


Rhodey facepalmed as Jamie’s eyes popped back open. “You do? Why?”

  
  


“Look. We’re upset that you lied to us both. Although we understand why you did, I at least don’t think you should’ve pursued a relationship with either of us under false pretenses. However, if you still want to be with Tony, or the both of us, we would accept it if we can promise that there will be no secrets between us.” Rhodey looked over at Tony. “Well, at least, that’s my stance. What about you, Tones?”

  
  


Tony looked worried. “Howard is going to offer you money to leave me alone.”

  
  


“I wouldn’t take it.” Jamie tried to assure him. 

  
  


“It could be several million.”

  
  


Jamie nodded. “I know. I wouldn’t take it.” 

  
  


Rhodey could see that Tony didn’t think he should get back with Jamie. Betrayal was an old friend to Tony. But he could also see the want in Tony’s eyes. 

  
  


“How about this?” Rhodey suggested. “We start over. We are just friends for a little while, hanging out like we did at first. No secrets, no hiding. Then, if things progress, they progress. I really love the both of you, but I don’t want anyone hurt. What do you think?”

  
  


Jamie nodded and Tony hugged Rhodey. “Rhodey, you’re a genius. That’s why I love you. We’ll give it a try.”

  
  


Rhodey took one of Jamie’s hands as Tony took the other. “We’ll be here with you until you get out.” Rhodey told him. 

  
  


“Also, since your tuition is paid for, you could just move back into the dorm beside us again.” Tony’s eyes twinkled.

  
  


Jamie burst into tears. “I love you both. I don’t deserve you.”

  
  


Two weeks later, when Jamie was released from the hospital, he found his two boyfriends waiting for him at their favorite cafe. Despite their restart, in those two weeks in the hospital the three of them had gotten to know each other even more and even truer than before. In the end, the evening before Jamie got out, Tony had tentatively said, he would love for them to be boyfriends again and not just friends. Rhodey, who couldn’t for the life of him deny Tony anything when he was so vulnerable agreed as well. And Jamie? Well, he was truly happy, finally being rid of all secrets and all the guilt with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SBB  
> Title: Guarding You- Chapter 9: Guarding You  
> Collaborator Name: J_Gun_i, Ducky  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006/chapters/64088362  
> Square Filled: I2 Happy Ending - J_Gun_I  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags & Triggers:AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Summary: The boys do what they have failed to to so far, talking it out.  
> Word Count: 1296
> 
> BBB  
> Title: Guarding You- Chapter 9: Guarding You  
> Collaborator: J_Gun_I, Ducky  
> Square Filled: K2 Forgiveness - Ducky; Y3 Take the Shot - J_Gun_I  
> Ship: WinterIronHusband  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: AU Bodyguard, AU College/University, College Student Tony Stark, College Student Rhodey, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Dorks in love, Falling In Love, Fade to black sex, slices of life, Mention of alcohol, creep tries to creep on Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pining, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau/Nick Fury, mentioned dog, betrayal, Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Injury Recovery, Clint Barton Trolls People  
> Summary: The boys do what they have failed to to so far, talking it out.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128006/chapters/64088362  
> Word Count: (of the chapter) 1296


End file.
